This invention relates generally to business forms and, more particularly, to multi-ply integrated label forms which expedite and simplify inventory control, shipment, tracking and return of packages.
The simplest of shipping labels include two components: a place for the designation of addressor and addressee. With the advent of computers and other electronic equipment, sophisticated automated systems have evolved to track packages from warehouse inventory to addressee. In addition to computers, these systems may include high-speed printers, bar code readers, optical character recognition software and the like. While these advanced systems have proven efficient in the tracking and initial shipment of products, it is only possible to take full advantage of technology if the consumer who receives the package has an easy and efficient way to return the product if necessary. Ideally, the label used to ship the product should also be capable of use for the return. The label should include not only addressee (xe2x80x9cTo:xe2x80x9d) and addressor (xe2x80x9cFrom:xe2x80x9d) information but also warehouse and SKU information. It is desirable that the label contains a separate mail piece, which can be used to alert the sender of the return. Most importantly, the label should be easy to use.
Others have invented multi-ply label forms for other purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,227 (Laurash et al.) discloses a laminated label form with removable portions. This label is intended for use in business operations such as materials handling, inventory control, package shipping, prescribing medications and other medical treatments. While this invention solves some problems associated with automated shipping systems, it does not address the need for a simplified means of shipping and tracking return packages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,438 (Jameson) also discloses a multi-ply form with attached labels and multiple form parts. This invention is intended for use in tracking products in wholesaling, distribution and retailing. It also includes provision for a bill of lading form. Again, the invention teaches no use or solution to the problem of shipping and tracking return packages.
Clearly what is needed then is a multi-ply integrated label form which is easy to use and facilitates shipment, return, inventory control and product tracking.
The invention broadly comprises a multi-ply integrated label from including a first ply having an upper side and an underside and having a first die cut window and a second die cut window, and also having an integral marginal feed strip along a first edge of the first ply and a detachably secured marginal feed strip along a second edge of the first ply, where the first edge and second edge are parallel to one another; a second ply having a label portion, a card stock portion adjacent to and detachably secured to the label portion, a marginal strip portion adjacent to and detachably secured to the card stock portion, and a marginal feed strip portion adjacent to and detachably secured to the marginal strip portion, each of the label portion, card stock portion, marginal strip portion, and marginal feed strip portion having an upper side and an underside, the underside of the label portion and of the marginal strip portion being coated with an adhesive, wherein the first ply is detachably secured to the second ply; and, a third ply comprising a first portion and a second portion, each of the third ply first and second portions having an upper side coated with a release material, the third ply first portion being in register with the second ply label portion and secured thereto by the adhesive, and the third ply second portion being in register with the second ply marginal strip portion and secured thereto by the adhesive.
A general objective of the invention is to provide a business form which expedites and simplifies inventory control, shipment, tracking and return of packages.
Another object of the invention is to provide a label form which contains a removable card which can be used by the recipient to alert the sender that the package is about to be returned.
Finally, an object of the invention is to provide a multi-ply integrated label form as described above which is easy to use.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of this specification and appended claims as illustrated by the drawings.